


Forget

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Drugging, M/M, Panic, blame it on the alcohol, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has been living with a secret for years. Set during Blame it on the Alcohol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Blaine was raped, but the reason he doesn’t tell anyone or lies about it is because he thinks nobody will believe him. People already don’t believe girls most of the time, why would they believe a gay boy was raped by another gay boy? Especially since getting someone to believe him would probably entail showing his emotions about it, and he just wants to forget. Eventually somebody (Kurt, etc.) finds out that he’s visiting an online support group/forum/whatever for survivors

“It must be awesome right?” Puck waggled his eyebrows. “I mean like…I’m horny all the time but girls are so picky. I’m not saying I’m gay…but it would be pretty awesome if the chick I was doing was always into it and wanted it.”

“Yeah,” Blaine felt his smile grow a little stiff as he gulped down his drink. “Excuse me.”

It was the first time he had met most of Kurt’s friends and was already regretting his decision to attend this party. Once the drinks got out, the party really got started and unfortunately the questions started as well.

Santana, Quinn, and weirdly enough Puck were extremely curious about the newcomer that Kurt had brought along. At first, he had just enjoyed meeting the people Kurt had talked about all the time but now it was getting uncomfortable.

He could remember the cloying taste of vodka and orange juice. He remembered the way the other boy Kalvin had smiled at him from across the room. He remembered the way his mind felt fuzzy as Kalvin handed him another drink.

“Hey?” Kurt smiled, appearing at his side. “Do you want another drink?”

“Sure,” Blaine gave him another tight smile. “In fact, let me get you another drink.”

“Such a gentleman,” Kurt teased.

Maybe…maybe he was a gentleman. Maybe he just never wanted anyone to give him a drink again.

Blaine still stared intently at the bottle that Puck poured into his drink and only took a sip after he chugged down his own glass.

The more he drank, the more he felt it and the more he remembered. He remembered the way his head felt like it was full of cotton. He remembered how Kalvin had helped him upstairs. He remembered how he had fallen back on a random bed, head swimming. He remembered Kalvin grinning at him and talking as he started taking off his clothes.

God, you’re so hot.

Yeah, you want this.

Shh…please stop crying.

Then nothing. Blaine had woken up later in the night, aching and bleeding with Kalvin holding him tightly. He had struggled out of his hold as soon as he could, gathered up his clothes and limped out of the room.

So, now he drank to forget that he couldn’t remember.

Kurt was so disappointed in Blaine. The other boy was currently slumped over in his truck, mouth slightly open.

“Blaine?” Kurt shook him, not too gently, and he blinked awake. “We’re at my house.”

“Mmkay,” He mumbled, going limp in Kurt’s hold as he struggled to drag him up the stairs quietly.

“Here,” Kurt grunted slightly and all but shoved Blaine back onto his bed, anger bubbling in his blood. “Get some sleep.”

Blaine tried sitting up, glassy eyes widening.

“No, no,” Kurt pushed him back down onto the bed. “Just go to bed.”

Blaine’s eyes grew huge and he held his hands up in front of him. Almost instantly, he started trembling and tears filled his eyes.

“Are you alright?” Kurt asked, scared since he had never seen his friend like this before.

“Please don’t touch me,” He gasped out, tears staring to run down his cheeks.

“Okay!” Kurt’s hands jerked back.

“Please! Don’t! Don’t!” Blaine actually sobbed out. “I don’t want you to touch me.”

Dread sat heavily in the pit of Kurt’s stomach and he hovered nearby, eyes wide with fear. Blaine was trying to turn on his side as his body started jerking with sobs.

“Blaine,” Kurt whispered and Blaine glanced over, eyes clearing slightly. “Are you alright? What’s going on?”

“Kalvin?” Blaine slurred.

“No sweetie,” Kurt whispered, taking a risk and brushing back Blaine’s curls. “It’s Kurt. Who’s Kalvin?”

“He’s…I’m not a virgin Kurt,” Blaine slurred, mouth quirking into a twisted half smile. “Nope. Not anymore.”

“Oh…” So an ex-boyfriend? “That’s okay Blaine, I don’t think differently…”

“You will,” Blaine’s eyes were bright. “You will.”

“If you’ve had a boyfriend before that’s fine,” Kurt gave him a smile, trying to ignore the jealousy churning in his stomach.

“No, no, no,” Blaine let out a laugh. “He wasn’t my boyfriend. He just…he just gave me a drink. I mean…I didn’t even want to.”

“What are you taking about?” Kurt breathed, horrified.

“I was so dizzy and he was taking off my clothes…” Blaine swallowed. “It hurt.”

“Are you saying that you were raped?” Kurt squeaked out. “Blaine, is that true?”

Blaine it his lip and nodded.

“I guess…”

“Okay,” Kurt felt numb with horror. “Is he like in jail or something? Do you want to talk to someone?”

“No! Kurt you can’t tell anyone!” Blaine drunkenly flailed around. “You’re the only person I have ever told in two years!”

“What?”

“Like anyone would ever believe me,” He sounded bitter. “The newly out kid being raped by another gay kid? I had to have asked for it right?”

“Don’t say that,” Tears started running down Kurt’s cheeks. “You said you didn’t want it.”

“Who would have ever believed me?” Blaine whispered miserably.

“I would have.”

Kurt took a deep breath, wanting to say something else but when he glanced up, Blaine was passed out. Carefully, he covered Blaine with his blanket and went to lay down on the small couch on the other end of the room.

“You said some things to me last night,” Kurt mumbled as Blaine ran his fingers through his messy hair.

“I bet,” Blaine let out a humorless chuckle, squinting into the light.

“About…about some of your history and another time you had a drink…” He bit his lip as Blaine stared up at him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He muttered, standing up.

“You told me about Kalvin,” Blaine sucked in a heavy breath.

“I have to go.”

“Wait!” Kurt grabbed his elbow, hating how the usually confident boy looked so scared. “Talk to me Blaine, please.”

“There is nothing to talk about,” His eyes flickered around the room.

“You’ve been keeping this a secret for years Blaine,” Kurt said gently. “I’m your friend, I would never judge you. Just…I’m here to help you.”

Blaine sobbed loudly and sagged into his friend’s hold, just letting himself be held.


End file.
